Always
by Naflower05
Summary: You said you would be there for me, always. So why is it that your gone and I'm here alone? Sirius/OC


Always was everything to us. It was our way of saying 'promise' but it meant more than promise did. Always was permanent, you never had to doubt an always. It was absolute. When we met at that pureblood party and pulled our first prank we decided we were going to be best friends. Always. I was hiding under the table because Bella and Cissy wanted to play dress up with me, you were sneaking around planning a prank. When our heads first collided, neither of us knew how entangled our lives would become. But you stuck out your hand and said, "Hi, I'm Sirius Black, soon to be greatest prankster of all time." I took your hand, shook it and said "Hello, I'm Scarlett Montgomery and I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you." And from that moment on my life was never the same. When we went to Hogwarts we said no matter what we would stick together. Always. I remember being on the platform with my parents, looking for only one person. And suddenly the smoke cleared and there you were. Desperate to get away from your mother. Our eyes met and neither of us could help the grin that formed on our faces. We walked hand in hand down the isle before stopping outside a compartment that had other first years. We looked at each other and you squeezed my hand, "Ready to cause some mischief?" You asked. "Always." Was my answer.

That night we sat together in terror over what would happen when we went back home after being sorted into Gryffindor, we promised that we would be there for each other. Always. I couldn't sleep, and I knew you couldn't either. After everyone had gone to sleep I went down to the common room and sat by the fire. You came down not long after with the duvet off your bed. We both snuggled into it and neither of had to speak because we knew exactly what the other was thinking. "Don't worry," I said eventually, "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." "Always?" you asked. "Always."

When Regulus was sorted into Slytherin and we held each other all night we knew that we could go to each other for anything. Always. During dinner the others could tell you were upset, but I knew even more. Because I was feeling it too. I had played with him when we were younger too. I had the hope that he would be different, that he would be more like us. I felt the disappointment, not so much disappointed in Regulus as yourself. In your failure to be there for him. These things we didn't have to put into words because one look and one touch said it all. We went down to the fire again, huddled in your blanket. And my only reaction to the silent sobs that wracked your body was to hold you tighter.

When we found out that Remus was a werewolf, we promised we would help him. Always. It was one of the only times we made an always promise to someone other than ourselves, but it was something Remus deserved. We started the research into animagi and continued for years until we accomplished it. We never once thought of giving up, no matter how hard it got. I remember when we finally accomplished it and we got to tell Remus that we would be with him during the full moon. Always.

We ran away from home, and now we would be free. Always. It was carefully planned, we had our things packed for weeks. We decided we would both leave from your house, it would be easier and we would be there for each other. We had parked the motorcycle outside and cast a disillusionment charm on it. We were almost out when your mom caught us. I remember thinking she might actually kill us. She used the cruciatis curse on you and I stunned her. To this day I shudder to think what might have happened had we each left our own homes. That ride to James' house was one of the scariest things of my life. You had passed out and I was trembling. But I could still feel you behind me, where I had charmed you to stay so you didn't fall off.

You were there to comfort me when I woke from the nightmares. Always. The others never knew about them, but you did. And you could always tell when I got one because without fail you were already there when I came out of them. You would hold me close and whisper sweet nothings in my ear until I calmed down.

You told me you loved me, "For ever and eternity" you said, "For always." When you said that everything became clear. It was as though I always knew that I loved you, but never had it occurred to me to act on it before then. No one was surprised, I guess everyone else saw it too.

When we graduated and became aurors together we agreed to have each others backs. Always. You, James and I joined the academy together, and we all swore to never leave another behind, and to protect each other. It was hard, but never unbearable because I knew you were right there with me. That night, after the mission when Benjy died in front of you I held you in my arms. "I'm scared Scar," you said, "I'm scared of the future, I'm scared of what's to come." "Well don't you worry about that, because I'll be right by you side the entire time." "Always?" you asked, and in that moment I saw your eleven year old self huddled next to me on the couch in front of the fire on our first night at Hogwarts, asking me the exact same question. "Always." I affirmed.

When you asked me to move in you hugged me close and asked me to stay. Always. I agreed right away, and everything seemed brighter when I knew you would hold me all night, every night. And when you got down on your knees and asked me to marry you and asked if I would be yours. Always. I could never see myself with anyone else, and I still can't. I think from the moment we met I was always destined to be Mrs. Scarlett Black. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer I promise to love you, always." We stood at that alter and ended our vows with always. All of our friends were there, but not our family, never our family. James and Lily were engaged, and for that day the world seemed less dark, Voldemort didn't seem as big of a threat. It was the happiest day of my life since I left the safety of Hogwarts.

And when Harry was born and we named his godparents, we promised to watch over and protect him. Always. James nearly fainted, I remember. He was so pale and pacing back and forth. Lily was screaming and then a little boy came out and cried as well. James stopped his pacing at the sound and stared as the nurse held him up, his mouth way open and when he swayed you caught him. James had to sit before he could eve hold his son. Harry James Potter.

I'll remember that last morning. Always. It started out as a normal day, you went to check on Peter, but you never came home. After you found Lily and James dead you went out hunting for Peter, who you knew must have betrayed them. I remember that morning before you left, you kissed me goodbye and said "I'll see you tonight at dinner love." And you walked out that door and never came back. When I found out about Lily and James I tried to find you; I knew you would be looking for Peter, but no matter how hard I searched I never found either of you. Then I saw the newspaper. I saw you being carried away, laughing. I went immediately to the ministry. I begged and pleaded and yelled at everyone I could, but no one listened to me. No one understood. And in that way I failed you. Because I was the only one who could have saved you, and I couldn't get anyone to see the truth.

You told me you would always be there. But you went off and left me all alone. It's been years and in your absence I feel like part of myself is missing, but I'll wait for you. Always.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This was written for Puttylil's "Always" Challenge on HPFF. I hope the end doesn't seem too rushed, but let me know what you think! I'd love any kind of feedback.<p> 


End file.
